As You Are
by Missy Jade
Summary: From the proposal to the marriage to a rather humerous and surprising epiphiny, join Zach and Kendall on thier little love journey through a series of shorts ... [connected to my fic 'A Love Story']
1. Stalk

_Okay, my first vignette from "As You Are", the series of shorts that goes hand in hand with my fic, "A Love Story"; this is the first and begins the morning before he proposes, and I cracked up repeatedly writing this. If you need help connecting it to LS, not that I think you will, my brilliant readers, just drop a review. Without further ado… vignette one: The Stalk_

_**The Stalk**_

Kendall Hart, daughter of infamous Prima Donna Erica Kane, knew she was being watched. In her bed head and a long fuzzy blue robe, not caring how cold her feet were on the winter ground, she stared at the apartment across from her own, blazing blue eyes, well… blazing.

The apartment, owned and occupied by casino owner Zach Slater, actually born Alexander Cambias Jr., was the object of her silent wrath. The blinds were closed, not a bare touch of light illuminating them and the fresh light of dawn didn't help all that damn much. The bastard was watching her! She could sense him, a kind of psychic slime that slid down her spine as the seconds ticked past.

Her eyes narrowed further and, if looks could kill, the apartment would by now resemble the ruins of Hiroshima. Her body was buzzing a desperate instruction in her brain to get in her place, under blankets or under hot water and warm herself… to stop freezing out her just to get the chance to kick his pompous ass.

Finally, as she shifted, an edge of morning warmth fell over her and, so focused on the door that she let out a yelp when a plastic-covered roll of newspaper whacked her in the back. Letting out a savage hiss of "fuck!" she scooped up the paper and flung it, furiously, at his door, spinning and finally following her body's instructions… until she heard the sound.

And there he was, the bastard himself, on his front step, paper in hand and… in a pair of drawstring slacks and nothing else, he notices her and the evil, son-of-a-bitch glint filled the hazel depths of his eyes. Grinning, flashing white teeth that reminded her of a caged panther, he laughed and the sound made her cringe inwardly.

Raising the paper in a silent salute, he gave her a bright shout of "Good morning, Ms. Hart. Pleasant day, isn't it?"

Before she could raise her jaw from the cement, he was gone, chuckling quietly. She stood there, beginning to shiver, stunned speechless, feeling a bit punch-drunk, she stared at the shut door. Had to be the cold, she decided as she stalked furiously back into her place… had to be the cold that made her feel dumb… not stupid Zach's stupid chest…

* * *

Two hours later, dressed, hair perfected, she stood, once again, trying to figure out how to beat him to death with that stupid paper… it was already bruising, the flesh darkening and swelling slightly. Kendall tapped her bag against one palm, her anger growing with each steady, muffled _whack_. Maybe she should blow up his car, make it stick this time?

She needed to get to work, she knew that, but all she could do was stand there and seethe, hoping that he would die a grisly death sometime today. Yeah, grisly death… gruesome… and… ugly and hopefully very painful. God, she hated muttering mentally. Okay, did she really want Greens to send Simone out here?

The thought was enough to shake off her childish hate and she finally angrily spun on her heel and slunk off, heading to her car, looking every part the insulted feline, right down to the bristling and spitting.

* * *

He'd had no idea how sharp her sixth sense was… but she had known that he was watching her, hadn't she? After she'd stomped off that morning, all but frozen to the ground, he'd stopped his watch just long enough to shower and dress before taking his seat back and continuing his stalking.

Finally, Hart left, and his man on the outside informed him that she was actually officially _gone_. In a dark tan suit, grinning despite himself at the fun he was having, scooped up the file and left his place, the box in his pocket, actually fucking whistling! This was like the best of Poker he'd ever played!

* * *

When Simone noticed Kendall making that low noise in her throat at her fifth mention of her latest date, the smaller woman went rapidly pale, closed her mouth and fled the office, mumbling about "picking up fresh coffee from South America". Greenlee was already gone, and if Kendall wasn't so pissed, she'd have been more curious. Later, she'd think about it and come rather close to the truth, but now…

In the blessed quite of the office, Kendall drummed her fingernails across the table, glaring right through the computer screen, and she thought it was a miracle that the fire shooting from her pristine gaze wasn't incinerating the screen into a shapeless mass of plastic and metal… hey, it'd resemble her love life!

The ding of the elevator wasn't what frightened her… it was the touch of light cologne that she picked up because, hey, she was a Kane, damn it and Kanes knew the smell of cologne… wait, did Bianca pick up perfume instead? No… that thought didn't matter, not really, because she recognized that stench… Slater!

Jumping to her feet, she spun, resembling a ballerina on caffeine, wide eyes focusing in on the rich guy standing there, smiling brightly, and she cringed when he gave a pleasant little wave and a chuckle of "Do you want chicken or fish at our blessed event, my soon-to-be Mrs… which do you like better? Mrs. Slater or Mrs. Hart-Slater?"


	2. Ambush

_AN: Okay, I write all my stuff and shove it all on discs so I am now in the process of tracking down every part of "As You Are"; I also found my fluffy piece… no, I mean it, it's fluffy enough to resemble a large pile of bubbles… actually, pink bubbles. Yeah, pure fluff, but we're not ready yet. This, "Ambush", continues the tale of proposal. I enjoy doing fluff and humor with Zendall, I think we need more laughter on AMC these days, what do you guys think? I think they bring out great humor in each other, no matter what the scene._

_**Ambush**_

_Kendall stared at him standing there, smiling brightly, and still waiting for an answer to his name question. Scowling, she looked around, her eyes flitting around the office, searching for the hidden cameras, waiting for the people to jump out at her. There was no—there was no one?_

_She snickered, catching his slightly wounded glance and that made her snicker shift into a quiet giggle. "Okay, Slater," she stood, smoothing her dress, quirking an eyebrow at him, "Really, stop this joke, and I'll let you live."_

"_Oh, but my little poodle, is the truest love a joke to you?"_

_Maybe it was the huge bouquet of blue and white orchids, or maybe, it was the slightly maniacal edge in his hazel eyes. Why did he resemble a five year old boy who'd just found out that Santa's storage room was in the attic, open to only him? Okay, it was kinda adorable… but only slightly, because, okay, thoughts of Zach as adorable… eww. Kendall, her entire body tensing in irritation, snatched up her bag, and began to move towards the elevator._

_When he began trailing after her like a puppy, she held up one female hand, and he paused, smiling slightly. "You aren't taking this seriously, are you, my little hot-potato? Why not, don't like the flowers?"_

"_Don't… just, don't… Slater, stop… freeze!" This time, he really did and she quickly stepped onto the elevator, meeting his hazel gaze with her fathomless blue one, feeling oddly calm in the face of the smirking idiot. She could deal with idiots, right? But, see, this was just a joke. Reaching down, she pushed the button to go down, and then scowled at his next words, from five feet away._

"_What is it gonna take for you to take this seriously, sweetie-bear?"_

_As the doors closed, he found himself enjoying her pained groan that echoed into the office. Maybe he having too much fun with this… maybe he needed to stop this cruel torment of the innocent… "Well," he decided happily, cocking his head, "I'll just have to woo her, won't I?"_

_**

* * *

2:34 pm**_

Kendall stood at he window, peering through, blue eyes absorbing the sight of him, according to the note he'd slipped under her door after _Monty Python_, "wooing her." It was strange, the sight of a man in a suit that cost more than J.Lo's engagement ring, sitting in the courtyard, not even wearing a coat in the winter air.

Looking up from his book, he offered her a pleasant wave and she growled quietly, snapping her curtains closed, trying to ignore the laughter that whispered in under the door. Stupid, smug… man!

_**

* * *

3:56 pm**_

Flowers…

She'd flung open the door, not even checking outside, intending to beat him to death with a spatula she'd found… only to find herself confronted with a solid blanket of every flower, every color imaginable… spread before her and she stared, stunned speechless. From over by his place, to her own apartment, all she could see was a solid block of color. Swallowing, feeling dazed, she stared at the blank space, where Zach smiled brightly and offered a huge red heart out with a light chirp of, "How goes the woo, cotton-candy?"

Groaning, feeling drained, and a bit woozy from the smell of the flowers, she headed into her place, closing the door quietly before collapsing, sighing, to her couch.

_**

* * *

5:14 pm**_

The scrape of paper stirred her from her state of lethargic cookie-eating, causing her attention to leave the screen that was playing _"Gone With The Wind"_ and to shift to where a slim file now sat in front of her door.

_Don't look at it, Kendall, he's just trying to get you curious, ignore it! Ignore it and, tomorrow, sic Mom on him! Yeah, sic mama Kane on him… she'll kick his ass!_

Her fingers twitched, her eyes studying the rectangular shape in the light, and she stuffed another cookie down her throat, shaking her head furiously, refusing to acknowledge the strange urge. No, she couldn't…

_Exactly, Kendall, you can't… yeah, exactly, just, well, don't eat any more cookies, though, because, hello, we have to fit into our clothes, right? Just, ignore it… ignore him, okay?_

Yeah, her mental was right, sure, correct, why she would want to look inside that envelope… why the Hell was she getting up… no, no, she had to stop… wait! But it was too late. Excitedly, she scooped up the envelope, rushing to a table, cracking it open and dumping the contents onto the table-top.

Contracts, it looked like… quite a few and she suddenly understood how those cat toys worked. The toy with the fake mouse, attached to the string, itself attached to a stick… the poor cat probably couldn't help but swat the stupid thing. She felt like a cat, swiping at one and it made her squirm… until her eyes latched onto the Polaroid of the ring and her Kane genes went off the charts as she studied the curves of gold and flash of diamonds… her mouth actually watered here!

_No, Kendall, don't look at the ring or the beautiful… diamonds… sitting in a nest of… perfect… gold…_

"Fuck!"

_**

* * *

5:16 pm**_

With the last bouquet of orchids set to the side, Zach happily entered his place, loving how he could see her pacing in the light of her place. He'd bounced the toy mouse in front of her face long enough for her claws to unsheathe and her tail to start whipping… now, all he had to was wait. But, strill, maybe he should…

_No, Zach, don't push it._

**

* * *

9:54 pm**

Zach rubbed his shoulder, where the bottle of bourbon had collided so painfully, where the skin was swelling up; he was going to bruise, he thought tiredly, rolling the injured shoulder as he sank down onto his couch, sighing and waiting. Why couldn't she just admit how much she wanted to do this?

**_

* * *

3:04 am_**

The flowers were parted like some strange Red Sea when she finally broke and left her place, in a terry towel over her nightgown, teeth chattering slightly in the night air. Finally, bracing herself, she began banging on his door, furiously, but when it was flung open, she threw out one hand to prevent herself from falling forward.

Okay, she didn't like leaning on him but the situation needed to be dealt with, didn't it? Whipping the signed papers up to his face, she waved them, blue eyes cold as she snapped, "Track down a Padre, Slater and let's get going."


	3. Study

_AN: This is connected to chapter 13 of "A Love Story" and is told from Edie's perspective. Zach and Kendall's growing relationship through the eyes of an outsider who isn't all that serious. Edie comes up with an idea after Kendall's request. _

_**Study**_

Edie studied the phone, studied the way that the small red light flashed repeatedly; beneath her fingertips, the paper of the file was smooth and still cool, although it was warming from her skin. Her lips curving up in a conspirator smile, she pushed back her chair and stood, tugging down the dark material of her skirt.

The rest of the office was being partially emptied, most of the other workers had been sent off to take a break until he got the casinos back under his hold, which, according to him, would be very soon. Feeling helplessly amused, Edie headed down the hall, fighting the chuckles threatening to bubble up from her throat.

At her knock, and then his "enter", she quietly slipped in to the office, forcing her face to remain empty as she stepped forward and laid the file on his desk. However, Mr. Slater knew her too well. His sharp hazel gaze immediately picked up the air of giddiness around the stern woman. With a slightly amused smile on his face, he questioned, "What?"

She shook her head furiously, clenched her hands to hold back the laughter, but laughing out loud would have been better in the long run, apparently, for she then found herself at the mercy of her boss's full attention, which basically came down to the most intense hazel gaze imaginable.

As the heartbeats ticked by, she found herself squirming pathetically, yet she resisted, refusing to acknowledge his power.

_You can do this Edie, remember what Mom always said? You were the only one who could keep a secret… lord knows, your sisters couldn't keep their mouths shut for more than an hour about things…_ "Is there anything you need, Mr. Slater?"

"Yes… Edie, why are you bouncing on your feet? I already saw it, you didn't need to stop."

_Aw, what the Hell…_ "I received a call from Mrs. Hart-Slater… it was about you?"

Oh, there was a definite spark of interest, but she doubted anyone other than her would pick up on it. Tapping the end of his pen thoughtfully on his desk, his lips twitching the smallest bit, he studied his assistant through lowered eyelids. "Was it about my eventual death at her mother's hands?"

Edie offered her boss a sly, small smile, cocked one eyebrow. "Apparently, she's told Mr. Montgomery about her nuptials."

"Oh?"

Lord, he looked like a kid in a candy store… "What does she say about him?"

"She's worried about you…" At his laugh, she shook her head, smiling, "No, Mr. Slater, I mean it… she just called me and made me promise to… ahem… protect you."

He stared, just stared, for long moments, eyes wide before, looking a bit confused, he waved her out of the office with a hand. Her last sight, before she closed the door, was him staring at the desk, brows furrowed in bafflement.

Three hours later, when he passed her desk on the way out, the baffled look was still frozen on his face, a thoroughly perplexed expression; his instructions to go home and sleep well were roughened up even more than usual with his unusual predicament… However, she had one thing to do before she went home.

It took five minutes to run into the store and grab the small, simple notebook… then she put it away and picked up a diary; a thick, paper-back sized black one with a lock. Ringing it up, she headed back out to her car, digging a ballpoint pen from her purse.

There, in the front seat of her car, smiling to herself, Edie studied the page laid before her, the opened lock. Maybe she had been watching too much _Discovery Channel_ lately? Watched too many episodes of "_Crocodile Hunter_"? Possible, at least to judge by the first page of her study…

_**Zach Slater and Kendall Hart: An In-depth Study on the Art of Romance in the Modern World… Can Love Begin After Marriage?"**_

_January… Day One: _

_Have decided to begin an experiment on the test subjects of Zach Slater and Kendall Hart… am intrigued by care shown by KH (Kendall Hart) and the level of confusion displayed by ZS (Zach Slater) at learning of this care. This study is based on personal interest in the question of love and marriage… can one create love in an atmosphere of business? To this researcher, the answer is a possible yes, in light of recent events, including rumors of a possible Chandler marriage. Could love be in the air for the many lonely of Pine Valley…? _

_AN: I know, short, but it's finally time to post this. Yes, I enjoy the idea of Edie taking charge in her boss's life and I think it could be funny if they ever gave us a real storyline with these two amazing actors, AM and TK. _


	4. Paternal

_**Paternal**_

Myrtle Fargate had been blessed in her life to see many things. She'd seen wondrous things and things that she wished she could forget. Her years as a carnie had left her with memories that she would be able to put into words, be able to share. There were some things that could not be shared, could not be given, and, thankfully, the people she cared about saw that.

Now, sitting in her boarding house, watching the two, she smiled slightly to herself.

With his coat hanging near the door, he stood there, Miranda draped in his arms. One small arm wrapped around his neck, face resting on his shoulder… Myrtle cocked her head, studying the rise and fall of Miranda's back beneath his hand.

_So much potential_, she thought to herself, her eyes intent on his gently rocking shape, intent on how he held the little darling.

Even as she watched, he eased down into the rocking chair, patting the sleeping figure when she shifted at the movement. And then spotted the beaming elderly woman; grimacing at the clear thoughts, he sighed, leaning back. "Don't look at me like that, Mrs. Fargate… it's not what you think."

"So you didn't come here to visit your niece, darlin'?"

He just gave her a look and she stepped forward, crossing the floor to lean her weight against the crib to give her full attention. "I knew you'd come," she commented, watching his hand slowly circle the small back, a soft touch that kept Miranda asleep. "And don't worry, I won't tell Bianca you came."

"I don't mind that she dislikes me, Mrs. Fargate. I understand how she feels about what I'm doing to Maxine."

"Ah, yes, Ms. Malone… she's an absolutely lovely girl when she wants to be." Looking irritated, Myrtle tapped fingers across the crib, sighing. "She came by last night, started ranting about that marriage of yours."

"She knows?" A mildly surprised look flittered across that fine face of his, but his gaze refused to rise to hers. "I thought she'd already be coming after Kendall and I."

"Oh, don't relax, Mr. Slater, I know that look in someone's eyes. She has something up that sleeve, something being planned in that head of hers."

"She won't win, Mrs. Fargate, believe me. She barely has a chance." Though his face was emotionless, not to mention that gaze of his, but she wasn't a fool when it came to him or what made him tick.

"She'd barely have a chance if she was playing fair… but, Mr. Slater, she isn't playing fair."

"I'm doing this for her, to protect her… she doesn't— she _can't_ understand why I'm doing this." He went to get to his feet and she shifted, stepping back to allow him to pass by, and watched as he laid down his niece. Keeping a hand on her middle until the small form stopped shifting, he finally straightened, but his eyes never left the crib.

Finally, he spoke and she stepped up beside him at the edge of something hidden and painful in his voice. "Mrs. Fargate… do you think she looked like this when she was this young?"

"That's a tricky question, Mr. Slater… but, no, not like Miranda. For one thing, Ms. Malone's skin is darker, more tan, like yours more. She was probably a gorgeous child. Dark hair and those eyes of yours… I have no doubt she's gifted at getting her way with boys."

He chuckled at that, his fingertips trailing across the soft sleeping face, and it looked as if some pink had rose into his cheeks at her mention of his eyes… perhaps he knew a bit about using that gaze to get his way, although probably more girls. "She's so… if I had known about Caroline…"

"Caroline?"

"Her mother… Caroline Malone. Caroline…" He shook his head in disgust, looking infuriated and irritated.

"Was Caroline not a sweet woman?"

"She… let's not dice words, Mrs. Fargate, she was a vindictive, heartless bitch who gave women a bad name." At her laugh, he sighed again, closed his eyes and lowered his head in defeat. "I apologize for my language but I can't say anything better about her. I don't even completely understand why I…"

"Became intimate with her?"

"Yeah… became intimate with her… if I had ever learned that she had had a child…"

"Would you have brought her home with you?"

"No." Oh, the defeat there, in that voice, in that face, in that gaze when his eyes finally settled back on Miranda in her crib. "I would have found her some family. Some happy little couple with a white picket fence and a family dog and…"

"I don't think you would have given her away, Mr. Slater. Not after you held her. Oh, when you hold your child that first time, look at that perfect little life…"

"It would have been better that way."

"Zach… you didn't make her hateful… that woman did." She studied his profile, closed off and cold and it didn't work on her, not after what she saw when his eyes cracked and he let that side slip out. "You have to stop this nonsense about this curse, Zach. Curses and hexes don't make people hateful and vile… people do that."

"People like me, " he said quietly and she flung up a hand, waving it to break through his nonsense.

"No, not people like you. You are a good man, Zach Slater, a good man who does love his daughter…" she reached out, set her hand on his on the edge of the crib.

"You just need to figure out how to show off all that love. When it comes down to it, she wants what this Caroline woman never gave her, clearly, she wants your love, darlin' she wants you to step forward and praise her in public, show her off and say 'this is my girl, isn't she perfect?'"

He stepped back, walked around her and pulled down his coat, turning back to face her sadly. "Mrs. Fargate… I know what's best for her, believe it or not, and I will do what my instincts tell me to… even if she doesn't like that."

And then he was gone, sweeping out, once again closed off and cold and almost fooling her as she listened to his footsteps die away. She looked down at the crib, patted that little face, and smiled hopefully. "Don't you listen to that uncle of yours… we'll show him how wrong he is, won't we?"

* * *

_Remember I post these according to their connection with LS… don't forget that, lol. Tell me if I did the great scene between Myrtle and Zach okay, huh? In case you can't tell, I enjoy when Zach's being all daddy-ish... REVIEW!_


	5. Devastation

_AN: Okay, this is the other side of chapter 20 of LS… Zach's thoughts while he spent the night in the office and then his take on the horrible incident with the Ryan/Kendall pictures… dumb Kendall but I couldn't just ignore her past with Ryan. But, don't be afraid! This is a Zen piece, remember! But she has to deal with her intense feelings for her ex. The song below is "Shape of my Heart" by Sting. It isn't even the words to this thing that I felt fit so much as the amazing sound of this song; if you can, you should listen to it. It's absolutely beautiful. Don't forget, read and Review!_

_**

* * *

Devastation**_

Zach was used to dealing with beautiful women. Living in Las Vegas, he'd dealt with them on a daily basis and, after a while he'd learned not to be so dazzled by their beautiful looks and perfect figures. They'd become nothing more than that to him, beautiful looks and perfect figures!

Erica always reminded him of Vegas; from the way she carried herself to how easy she could shine that smile, she made him think back on long nights visiting the showgirls and checking that they had everything they needed, especially the single mothers… there was a reason so many tried to get work with him; he had such a soft spot for them.

Leaning against his desk, looking at the seat that she had just recently vacated, he wondered why she was affecting him so much. He was a man of control and had learned how useful it was at a young age. For a young man living in that house, completely overtaken by the chaos, it was a blessed relief when he first learned how to just stop the things inside himself.

Now, though, he found himself rapidly scrambling for a hold on the ground crumbling at his feet. He knew who was doing this to him, and, in his closed office, he could just barely pick up tastes of her new scent, something he'd picked up the second she'd sauntered over to him in the offices.

Kendall. Kendall Hart. Kendall-fucking-Hart with that smile that could affect some part of him that he did not know still existed, some part that he hadn't felt since he'd last seen his mother, that day so long ago. But was it supposed to ache? Was it supposed to make it hard for him to breathe when she got too close?

_He deals the cards as a meditation_

_And those he plays never suspect_

_He doesn't play for the money he wins_

_He doesn't play for the respect_

_He deals the cards to find the answer_

_The sacred geometry of chance_

_The hidden law of probably outcome_

_The numbers lead a dance_

Of course, she was a beautiful woman, as he found himself contemplating at all hours of the day and night. She reminded him of some classic silver screen beauty, and, god knows, she certainly carried herself like one… well, until Lavery moved back into the picture and gave her a dose of those puppy eyes of his.

Every time he glanced her way, it was like she regressed to some helpless state of mind, unable to move forward or back without his saying that she was allowed to do it. Zach had doubts that that was the true meaning of forever love. Granted, his past with love wasn't exactly all that stable… and his memories of Maureen were surprisingly dim now.

It had surprised him to realize that one morning, to make the shocking insight that his moments that had always seemed so sacred with Maureen were fading and falling away under the new images of Kendall that he was building. Moments when she came to work at his office, only to spend the whole time learning to play Blackjack with him.

Things had changed and he had no idea what to do about it, no idea what to really say these days, say when he met those all too perfect eyes of hers and she laughed at him just to break the awkward silence building at his quiet perusal of her form.

Yes, she was slowly filling his head; images of her as she learned how to shuffle like a dealer and sounds of her nervous laugh when they exploded across his desk and how her hands felt whey both started gathering the cards… she was filling his head and he had no idea how to stop it anymore…. He couldn't stop the caring that was slowly becoming more.

_I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier_

_I know that the clubs are weapons of war_

_I know the diamonds mean money for this art_

_But that's not the shape of my heart_

He sat in his car in his parking space, hesitating… should he really go over… maybe he should have Edie call her and tell her… what if she thought he was getting to personal? No, telling her to get ready for the opening wasn't that personal was it? No, it was just a dress… she was a grown woman and he was a grown man… he could simply suggest that she find something that made her even more appealing than usual.

God knew, the woman knew how to dress… especially that dress she had been wearing last night. It had been gorgeous, a perfect compliment to that willowy figure, right down to how the shirt had swirled around her legs as she walked. Right down to how much of her back had been available to his sight.

The long slope of it when she'd reached for the Teriyaki chicken, and how much his fingers had itched to slip that hair away and slide his hand up and down her spine, enjoying the softness of his skin, and he had no doubt she had perfect skin. He had no doubt that, in the middle of the night, her back would feel wonderful as his fingers trailed across it while she slept.

Zach sighed, eyes closed, and his hands, on the steering wheel, were tight as he braced himself mentally. He could do this… he was a grown fucking man… so why the hell did he feel like a teenage boy ready to go pick up his date for the Prom… he'd never had the Prom… he'd been off surviving by that time.

He opened his car door, stepped out and, feeling suddenly claustrophobic, he shoved off his jacket, hanging it once again over his arm. He could do this_. You can do this Zach… you're a grown man…_ yeah, real fucking grown huh? He was actually fucking shaking. No, he could do this… he could make this easy on both of them.

_He may play the jack of diamonds_

_He may lay the queen of spades_

_He may conceal a king in his hand_

_While the memory of it fades_

In hindsight, he shouldn't have reached out to grab her when she'd pitched forward in her effort to get away from him… but the move had been instantaneous, to throw out his hands and grab her when that damn heel of hers had caught on the edge of the fine dark carpet beneath her feet.

He'd come in to find her sitting at her coffee table, kneeling as she sorted through photos; she'd seen him and darted away, looking pale and babbling something about being busy… damn those fucking heels she insisted on always wearing. She'd pitched forward and he'd caught her, hands grabbing onto her bare arms.

The photos had scattered, fallen to the floor of her home like a snowstorm and his eyes had settled on the one right beneath him. He'd released her to sit on the floor, studying the way the light glittered off the smooth picture… studying the way Lavery's hand set on her hip and her weight rested on his lap… studying the way she leaned her head against his.

He was aware of the horrified look she was giving him, aware of her quick, devastated breathing… and, very suddenly, all he could feel was what she was doing to him… this was what happened, this was what happened when he let people in…

It always ended like this… his head rose, hazel gaze meeting hers and, for long moments he stared at her, hazel eyes too open as he worked to shut himself down before she could see what she had so quickly learned to pick up from just the last days spent together. Finally, with a slow swallow, he managed to do it, managed to pull back his weakness and once again, get a leash on his emotions.

They were still there, inside, a painful sore in that place she touched with her smile… Her smile hurt too much to be that beautiful, as beautiful as the one she gave Lavery in that glossy reflection.

_I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier_

_I know that the clubs are weapons of war_

_I know the diamonds mean money for this art_

_But that's not the shape of my heart_

_That's not the shape, the shape of my heart_

Hidden again, those things concealed from her probing gaze, he bent, his fingers catching the edge of the photo. Straightening, he held it out, saying nothing… saying everything. She looked horrified, looked absolutely devastated and, inside, he understood the feeling all too well.

And then she snatched it away and there was that familiar surge of electricity when her fingers touched his, something that made his heart lurch in his chest and made that ache suddenly become a blow to his insides. Stepping back, she darted around the couch, eyes wary and, more than anything else, there was something pleading there.

"You need to find yourself something for the grand opening next week." That's right, Zach, just keep talking like that… don't let her see anything… she doesn't deserve it.

Zach Slater had a good Poker face, always had had a good Poker face and, now, he thanked God it was so good. When he next spoke, he revealed nothing and the lack of what she had so quickly become so accustomed to seeing made her flinch.

"If you love that picture so much, you shouldn't let it fall to the floor, huh?"

He turned, trying to ignore the crack in her gaze and opened her door, stepping out and slamming it closed behind him. He stood there for a long time, or maybe it was only a second, and his breath hitched the slightest, a break for just a heartbeat of his careful mask. Anyone looking at him for that one single second of time would have seen him for just what he was.

He was a man, desperate for affection, for what she had been giving him for the last weeks… it wasn't just sex he wanted, it was something far stronger, something far more powerful and something that, for him, would slip through that perfect poker face… He saw it now, in the glaring light of the afternoon sun, a painful truth finally being accepted.

He was in love with her.

_And if I told you that I loved you_

_You'd maybe think there's something wrong_

_I'm not a man of too many faces_

_The mask I wear is one_

_Those who speak know nothing_

_And find out to their cost_

_Like those who curse their luck in too many places_

_And those who are lost_

He heard the movement from behind the door at his back and he started off, stalking fast across the courtyard and letting himself quickly into his… into the place where he existed. Letting the jacket drop to the floor, he reached to either window, snapped the blinds shut and then, only then, did he let himself lean against the door.

He was okay… he was fine… she was just a woman… he'd lived alone for years, he could go back to that. So why the hell did it hurt so much? Reaching up, he covered his eyes with his hand, ignoring the way the stubble scraped his palm and fingers… didn't matter… nothing really mattered when he felt like this.

And then there were footsteps… quick clicking across concrete that his sharp hearing picked up in the silence of this place where he existed… then silence, foreboding and chilling and painful to the heart… he turned, looked down at the doorknob, ready to open it… he wanted to, he truly did… but… a heart, even the calmest, most controlled heart, can still only take so much…

Zach's couldn't do this… he braced a hand against the door and paused at that, feeling a warmth beneath his hand, something strange considering how cold the rest of the door was… he almost opened the door then, he did, his hand was on the knob, was ready to turn it… no…

His hand turned the slightest bit, his fingers found the lock and clicked it… it was the only thing he could do right now… to do anything to try to stop how he felt, how painful his heart drummed in his chest… he was in love with her and she still only had eyes for Lavery…

_I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier_

_I know that the clubs are weapons of war_

_I know the diamonds mean money for this art_

_But that's not the shape of my heart_

_That's not the shape of my heart_


	6. Ally

_AN: I'm hoping everybody will like this little update and some more stuff from the Study and from Edie's brain. Wilma is gone and we are all happy about this, believe me! Anyway, I want reviews so drop me one, huh? If anybody's a fan of the "Hot Shot" films, you might pick up a joke from that at the end of the chapter... loved to see if anyone gets it!_

_**Ally**_

_From the Study of the Art of Romance, page 103_

_Study is being threatened by existence of creature commonly known as Ryan Lavery, although this Study will refer to him henceforth as the Dork. He has become a major danger to my Study and to KH's sanity and the salvation of her eternal soul. Yes, my original ideas of his parental roots have been proven. He is devil spawn and flaunts this fact proudly while the rest of this idiotic town worships the ground his hooves touch._

_This researcher does not like him._

_He must be destroyed._

_Last night, wandered into Fusion offices to find Dork making moves on KH and clearly intending to get some loving… seemed to believe that Kendall would throw down work, rip off dress and scream, at top of lungs, "Take me Ryan… take me, take me!" and jump his bones right there._

_This researcher does not like him._

_Spent three hours with KH locked in my car, worming information out of her and am utterly horrified at this new news. She was looking at her photos and ZS found out; in simpler terms, she ripped his heart out, placed it in a blender and pressed the button happily. This explains the devastated look on ZS's face when I tried to get him to look at pictures of my sister's baby._

_Pieces are beginning to make sense and this researcher is not happy._

_Know, for a fact, that Greenlee Lavery and David Hayward have started an affair and know, for a fact, that Dork is not keeping his wife happy in the sack. Yeah… a real old-time love affair, huh? Know that as I write this, I have an extremely disgusted look on my face and am rolling my eyes._

_When I slipped between him and Mrs. Slater (does her marriage to another man mean nothing to the Dork?) he took my movements as a threat… which they were and so he was actually right about that… anyway, he know sees me as the enemy, which I am proud to be called._

_He bulged his eyes threateningly at me, flexed muscles and tossed his horns… I shook my files at him, stomped my feet and he backed down like the yellow-bellied Dork he is… yet, I fear that this is not the end and I am now convinced that he is a true threat and that he intends to go after Boss's Wife with all plans of seducing her._

_And I intend to stop him by any means necessary._

_This researcher is, by most definitions, a lowly secretary and not all that high up the corporate ladder. However, I happen to be Zach Slater's secretary and that, in itself, gives me an extra amount of power before these lowly Dork-worshipping imbeciles. I am, in fact, known to be Zach Slater's favorite and most trusted helper._

_Dork has no idea how dangerous Edie Harrison can be and will be shocked when I punch him so hard, he'll be tasting grass… and other things, in case you're wondering. He stands no chance against my power, my might, my unmistakable power when it comes to pulling my boss's strings._

_Yet, he is beloved by this town of idiots while ZS in despised and blamed for Global Warming… and let's not forget that pesky meteor coming next year. Yep, that's Zach Slater's fault too. More than that, Petite Dork Worshipper (aka Erica Kane aka La Kane) has decided to support Dork in his quest to win back KH… P. D. W. (Petite Dork Worshipper) has a large amount of power in this town and I find myself annoyed by thought of having to beat her to death with her heels in order to save the Study._

_Yes, this researcher needs friends in high places and have made list of such friends in high places. List is as follows._

_1) Palmer Cortlandt and Adam Chandler: Old Geezers with too much money and too much Scotch who are obsessed with protecting Kendall Hart from Dork. Have often found them glaring at Dork and muttering about how easy it was to get rid of a body in nearby caves. Sadly, both Old Geezers have become obsessed with son/nephew and are busy; hope to soon get them on the case and intend to let them have the body for their own fun._

_2) JR Chandler: Son/nephew of previously mentioned Old Geezers. Violently hated in town as much as Boss and last year found myself stuck in hospital closet, listening to Terd Martin whine to Joe Martin about JR's evilness from his Chandler genetics… find it strange considering that Stuart Chandler is a Chandler and is regarded in same league as angel wings and fluffy white kittens. Have come to decision that Terd Martin is big fat hypocrite who has no sense of loyalty and too much respect from Dork Worshipping Cult known as "Pine Valley". Have faith that JR Chandler will prove to be an invaluable ally as soon as this nonsense with Micaela Kincaide is cleared away… hope to have contact soon._

_3) Myrtle Fargate: High matriarchal power of Pine Valley. Sadly, has soft spot for Dork. However, has even bigger soft spot for boss and an obsession of her own about KH and ZS marriage; has made her feelings known even to P. D. W. and was unafraid of retribution… has intense carnie knowledge and a fair amount of wisdom. Reminds this researcher of her own late grandmother and she is hoping to enjoy bonding time outside of scheming. She is my greatest possible ally and I head into my next battle hoping she takes a place at my side…_

* * *

Edie drummed nails across her knee, watching as Myrtle Fargate set up the tea on the tray, and then brought over the tray. She handed the black woman her cup of tea and took her seat, spreading a napkin out in her lap. She took her own cup, took a dainty sip and then set it on the coffee table, smoothing weathered hands across her lap.

Only then, with a cheery smile, did she laugh, "Now then darlin', what were you so worried about?"

"My boss, Zach Slater and Kendall Hart-Slater, his wife? Don't you get how bad this is? The Dork—I mean, Lavery going after Kendall again! If he loves his perfect wife so much, why doesn't he just keep her? I mean, I was one of those people that had to sit back and grit my teeth when I accompanied Zach to all those town meetings and had to watch the Laverys shake their easy marriage—"

"Hush, darlin'." Okay, that directness surprised her, didn't it? Snapping her mouth shut, Edie studied the elderly woman with her brows furrowed in deep thought and her mouth curled into a frown. She sighed, picked at the edges of the napkin thoughtfully before sighing again and commenting, "Ryan and Kendall's relationship was more complicated than you might think."

"He's a piece of crap, Mrs. Fargate and believe me, he doesn't deserve her… never did."

"Things went wrong and they have just been getting worse and I hate this, watching her suffer and hurt and Erica just add to all that hurt… however, I get the feeling that you think it all comes down to him setting out to hurt her."

"And he didn't?" Edie almost shrieked, only to biting the full force back at the last second. "Have you heard the things he says to her, screamed to her while she was trying to hard to get him back? If my mother had ever heard of a man treating me like that, she would have gone after him with something heavy and sharp and he'd never have been found, believe me."

"Kendall scares Ryan, darlin'." She folded her hands, continued to regard Edie with that pleasantness in her old gaze. "She loves so strongly and so deeply that she scares him and his own feelings are even scarier for him."

"So that gives him the right to treat her like she means nothing? Call her things like that? Threaten her like he does?" Edie demanded hotly, slapping both palms onto her thighs.

"No, but you need to understand why he married Greenlee Smythe in the first place… he didn't marry her because he loved her… he couldn't give a damn about her and he never has. But, see, for a few months, she was easy to please and easy to keep happy. His feelings for Kendall were too deep and too frightening and he fled to the easy way out."

"Greenlee Smythe?" Edie asked, now looking more interested.

"Greenlee Smythe," Mrs. Fargate echoed with a sad smile and a sad shake of her head. "He married her because he was too afraid of what he had with Kendall. He clearly thought that if he insisted long and hard enough and beat Kendall back with his wedding ring enough, it would become real and he would be happy with Greenlee Smythe."

"Mrs. Fargate, do you realize that Ryan Lavery has suddenly decided that she was worth his love and tenderness and has decided to grace her marriage with his presence? That he has decided that he still wants her?" Now then, that was an odd look on Mrs. Fargate's face as she leaned forward in her seat.

"Ryan wants Kendall again? After all this time with his happy marriage?" she asked in an odd tone.

Edie threw her hands up in the air, wondering how much she needed to repeat it all again. "Yes, Mrs. Fargate! Ryan Lavery has his sights set on Kendall and is clearly intending to win her back by whatever means necessary! He's decided he wants her back!"

Myrtle finally seemed to realize the full impact of this news for she reached up, rubbed her forehead and sighed, very quietly, "Sometimes he really is a weenie, isn't he darlin'?"

At Edie's sudden snort of laughter, she sighed again, dropped her hands down to her lap. "I'm not going to go up to Kendall and make her make some choice she isn't ready to make; that won't help any… however, I do think I can find time to smack some sense into Ryan's brain..."


End file.
